


Day 30 Sloth

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy day for the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30 Sloth

Day 30  
Sloth

Bucky honestly can’t remember the last time he woke up to the sticky/sweet smell of butter and syrup. Blinking the grit out of his eyes he rolls onto his back and takes a deep breath. It had taken what felt like years for his system to get used to solid foods after leaving HYDRA and the diet of protein shakes and IV nutrients. Even after letting Steve catch up to him it was still weeks before he could hold anything but watery oatmeal down. 

Since then Steve has been doing his best to expose Bucky to all the new flavors he has discovered in the 21st century. But on some days they both want something that isn’t new at all, something that reminds them both of home. The first time Steve had made corned beef and cabbage Bucky had nearly burst into tears. The flood of memories was almost too much to handle at the time, forcing him to retreat to his room for a few hours so he could settle his mind. After that Steve was reluctant to buy or make anything that might be triggering but Bucky had wasted no time dispelling that notion. 

Sliding out of bed Bucky wanders to their in-suite to empty his bladder and brush his teeth. After splashing water on his face he looks at his reflection. His hair is shorter than it’s been in years, maybe decades, but not as short as it was during the War. He can just barely tuck the tips behind his ears. Reaching up he traces the lines of the new paintjob on his shoulder. A few days earlier he asked Steve to paint over the star so it would match his shield. Looking at it now he knows he will still follow that kid from Brooklyn who doesn’t know how to run away from a fight.

Grabbing pair of sleep pants Bucky pulls them up over the Captain America boxers Clint gave him as a gag gift for his birthday. He doesn’t bother with a shirt. Every one of the Avengers has scars, even Steve, and that fact has helped him come to terms with his own. 

Sounds of conversation and cooking are coming from the kitchen so he follows them. Rounding the corner he sees Nat sitting on counter laughing while she stirs scrambled eggs in a skillet, Steve flipping pancakes on an electric griddle with a big smile, and Clint balancing on one of the tall pub chairs around their table. All of them are in pajamas of some kind. 

As if sensing Bucky watching him Steve looks over at him and his smile goes from laughter to affection. Abandoning the griddle Steve moves to Bucky planting one huge, hot hand on the small of his back and the other on his cheek. Leaning in Steve brushes their lips together a couple of times before kissing Bucky deeply. Bucky can feel Steve smile against his mouth when Clint makes choking noises behind them. Slipping his right hand down onto Steve’s ass Bucky flips Clint the bird with his left hand. Natasha barks out a laugh while Clint pretends to gag. 

Breaking the kiss Steve puts both arms around Bucky’s waist and noses at his cheek murmuring, “Hope you don’t mind I invited the others for breakfast then we’re gonna hang out in our p.j.s and watch movies all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389), [day 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 29](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602), day 10 and [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317)


End file.
